Une chance de trop
by AnimIchi
Summary: Risque de Spoil /!\ OS. Levi's end : Hange a vu la trahison d'Eren. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire jusqu'à ce soit trop tard.


**Je ne possède rien. Certains événements sont canons donc SPOIL mais il y a une Divergence de Canon - rien de tout cela n'arrive. J'espère en tout cas sinon je pleure pour le reste de ma vie.**

* * *

« - Prévenez Levi, vite ! Ils doivent partir immédiatement ! »

Hanji hurlait au Conseil d'Urgence : Eren Jeager était devenu une carte imprévisible, elle ne savait pas comment il agirait mais une chose était sûre, l'ancienne recrue irait tout droit à Zeke qui était sous la garde de Levi dont l'ordre était d'éviter tout contact entre le Titan Bestial et le Titan Originel.

Si Eren allait la rencontre de Levi… Ça ne pourrait que mal se finir pour l'un des deux. Mais lequel ? Celui avec le pouvoir de deux Titans ou le soldat le plus fort de leur nation ?

« - Commandant Hanji… ? Vous ne pouvez pas croire qu'Eren irait à l'encontre du Caporal Levi ! »

C'était Armin, bien sûr, il était choqué, bien sûr. C'était normal, elle non plus ne voulait à peine le croire :

« - Je n'en sais rien et je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Elle répondit, trop mortellement sérieux pour que Mikasa ou Armin ne réponde. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la chambre parce que tout le monde ici savait à quel point Levi avait été une icône, un modèle pour Eren. Levi l'avait toujours été pour la plus part des recrues, le Capitaine imbattable de l'Humanité, le plus puissant d'entre eux tous – l'Espoir qu'un jour il verrait au-delà des murs.

C'était impensable qu'Eren le blesse alors elle rit de sa propre bêtise :

« - Non, non tu as raison. Je me suis excitée, tout va bien. Pas besoin de prévenir Levi, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il bouge, sinon nous perdrons notre avance sur Eren. »

Deux semaines plus tard, des cadavres de la nouvelle équipe de Levi, celui de Zeke et Levi lui-même.

Levi, minuscule dans cette marre de sang, un sourire au lèvre et le visage plus paisible qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il agrippait dans sa main les ailes de la Liberté et de l'autre son épée.

Levi…

Elle avait toujours misé sur Levi. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait la dernière d'entre tous. Même Erwin avait parié sur Levi, Mike et Nanaba aussi. Molbit. Petra. Eld. Oluo. Ghunter. Eux aussi. C'était… Ce aurait dû être une vérité incontestable.

Elle était restée silencieuse, contemplative du cadavre de son ami. Levi lui avait raconté, à contre-cœur, qu'Erwin se sentait entouré des morts de leur compagnon, de leur fantôme examinant tous leurs actes pour savoir qu'elle serait l'utilité de leur sacrifice. Elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre pourquoi ceci aurait influencé le choix de Levi de laisser Erwin mourir.

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait enfin. Ses œillères ont été brutalement retiré et elle sentait le regard de milliers d'hommes et de femmes sur elle. Des milliers de regards dont celui perçant et sauvage comme au premier jour.

« A quoi ma mort servira ? »

Personne ne l'interpella lorsqu'elle remonta sur son cheval, silencieux et le visage neutre. Personne ne lui dit rien mais tous la suivirent. Ils attendaient ses ordres, elle le savait. Armin et Mikasa était étrangement silencieux aussi, surement du choque, mais elle ne pouvait s'attendrir sur leur tristesse et désarrois évident. Pas maintenant, pas encore.

Elle parla à la radio :

« - Faites monter une estrade, réunissez la population, les journalistes, les militaires, tout le monde, nos invités et même les prisonniers ! »

Elle ignora les yeux bleus brûlants d'Armin sur son dos, elle ne regarda pas son visage prendre toute l'horreur de la situation et de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle ignora ses protestations – laissez une chance à Eren : n'avait-elle pas fait cela depuis le début ?

 _Une recrue capable de se transformer en titan ? Laissons-lui une chance !_

 _Il ne contrôle rien ? Laissons-lui une chance !_

Lorsqu'elle arriva, tout était prêt. Alors elle monta et fixa de son œil le monde devant elle.

« - Je vous ai rassemblé pour déclarer qu'Eren Jeager est désormais officiellement un traite à notre nation. »

 _Il est la cible d'on ne sait qui et tue la plus part des scouts par son inexpérience ? Laissons-lui une chance !_

Erwin a perdu un bras pour sauver Eren ? Laissons-lui une chance !

Elle écoutait distraitement les cris de protestations, les hurlements de fureur « abus de l'armée » disait-ils, fou furieux que leur héro soit menacé. Elle écoutait et regardait. Toute cette haine contre elle… Et elle ne ressentait rien.

Les anciennes recrues du bataillon 104 regardait sans comprendre alors qu'Armin et Mikasa rejoignez leur rang sans rien relevé qu'une infime tristesse.

 _Il abandonne sans se battre pour une petite crise existentielle ? Laissons-lui une chance ?_

 _Il part sans un mot ? Laissons-lui une chance._

 _Sascha meurt et il rit ? Laissons-lui une chance._

Elle fit alors signe aux soldats qui l'avait accompagné de monter la boite en bois. La foule se calme car c'est un cercueil, sans l'once d'un doute, recouvert avec une cape du Bataillon d'exploration. Alors la foule regarde, qu'elle membre du bataillon est absent ? Ils ne voient pas tout le monde – c'est la confusion.

Sauf pour l'armée. Elle voit la réalisation dans les yeux de Jean, rapidement suivit par Pixis et Nil. Les autres soldats gradés percutèrent, un regard d'horreur traversant trop rapidement leur yeux et ne s'effaçant jamais – regardant cette simple et minuscule boite en bois qui en elle cachait l'ancien espoir.

La foule, les criminels et les invités deviennent curieux de la réaction des militaires – des tremblements, des personnes s'effondrant. Connie pleurait tout d'un coup, venant surement de comprendre à son tour.

 _Il tue le Général Zackley ? Donnons-lui une chance._

« - Nous avons laissé beaucoup de chance à Eren Jeager. Tellement que je ne peux pas tous les compter. Pour lui et car il portait en lui l'espoir de l'humanité, nous avons tour à tour donner nos vies afin de la protéger et de l'emmener jusqu'au mur Maria. »

Elle dit calmement, gagnant le calme de la foule. Ils la regardent, inquiet car même eux se souvienne de cela : de leur bagarre contre terre et ciel pour qu'Eren vive.

« - Nous pensions alors être les seuls sur terre. Les seuls à survivre, nous étions le reste de l'Humanité et tout ce qui était en dehors de ces murs étaient l'inconnus même, une terre jamais foulé et le Bataillon d'Exploration était les fous et les suicidaires qui allaient à l'extérieur dans l'espoir qu'un jour, le reste d'entre nous puisse vivre en paix. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le Commandant Erwin, alors à l'époque, simple Capitaine d'équipe. Un soir, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit : « Mais comment savons-nous que nous sommes les seuls survivants ? » »

Elle ria, se souvenant parfaitement de l'intensité des yeux bleus de son ami. La foule était pendu à ses lèvres.

« - Et cette seule chose m'a frappé. En effet, comment savions-nous ? D'un coup, je n'étais plus une folle suicidaire mais une chercheuse de vérité ! Il devait y avoir d'autres humains derrière ces murs, d'autre survivants ! Nous n'étions pas le reste de l'Humanité, j'en étais persuadé. Et aujourd'hui encore nous prouve que le Commandant Erwin avait toujours eu raison. Mais malgré mon espoir de plus en plus croissant pour arriver quelque part, que je ne faisais pas tout cela pour rien… Contradictoirement, je perdais tout espoir. Peut-être il y avait-il d'autre humain mais vu comment nous mourrions tous… Nous ne saurions jamais. »

Elle essuya des larmes et rit un peu follement :

« - Et alors, Erwin apporta au Bataillon d'Exploration Levi ! Des bas fond du métro, aussi sauvage qu'un animal et encore plus dangereux que cent Titans réunis ! Son seul but était de tuer Erwin pour avoir la citoyenneté à lui et à ses amis et vivre enfin sur la surface ! »

Elle rit des expressions choqués de tout le monde, seul quelques personnes était au courant de cette partie de l'histoire.

« - N'est-ce pas incroyable ? Et puis, des choses arrivèrent et Levi n'était plus un animal si sauvage que cela. Il était fidèle à Erwin, allait savoir comment, je n'en sais rien. Ils ne me l'ont jamais dit… Ce devait être une histoire intéressante, j'en suis persuadée… Alors le mur Maria tombe. Puis Erwin devient Commandant et le corps réduit ses pertes de 30% tout comme Levi devient le Caporal Levi, le Soldat le plus puissant de l'Humanité ! Vous l'avez adulé ! Vous l'adulez toujours, n'est-ce pas ?! Le héros qui sauva tellement de vie ! Le seul homme capable de tuer des centaines de Titans ! Il était devenu l'Espoir de l'Humanité et avec lui et Erwin, le Bataillon d'Exploration recruta plus que jamais ! »

Elle s'exclama alors que des murmures montaient : c'était vrai, Levi a toujours été un symbole.

« - Mais saviez-vous à ce moment-là qu'Erwin avait déjà compris ? Il avait déjà compris que nous étions infiltrés ! Alors il réunit trois éléments dans son bureau, le Commandant en second Mike, le Caporal Levi et moi-même, le Chef d'escouade Hanji ! Et il exposa ce qu'il pensait alors : nous étions partis depuis exactement 5 heure lorsque le mur Maria tomba, c'est-à-dire, à une demi-journée. Nous aurions vu de tel Titan en passant. Nous n'avions d'autre choix que de penser ceci : le mur Maria n'était pas tombé à cause de Titan, mais à cause des Hommes ! Et ils en avaient sans l'once d'un doute profiter pour s'infiltrer parmi les survivants. »

La foule se tût, interloqué et inquiet : jamais personne n'avaient parlé de cela.

« - 5 ans plus tard et une autre expédition. »

Un silence froid s'étendit dans toute la foule, des regards d'horreurs se dessinant sur certains visages.

« - Et durant cette expédition, Trost tomba. Et avec la découverte d'Eren, cela ne fit plus que confirmer nos soupçons. Nous savions alors qu'on aurait des traites dans l'armée et que surement certains d'entre eux seraient dans le bataillon d'exploration. Tout comme nous savions que l'on pourrait enfin reconquérir le mur Maria ! Nous étions fous de joie et fous de désespoir ! »

Elle rit à nouveau, joyeusement tout en essuyant des larmes :

« - Levi a pris la responsabilité d'Eren et Eren le suivait partout comme un chiot perdu, essayant de tout faire pour ne pas se faire grogner dessus et les bons jours commencèrent ! Nos nouvelles recrues du bataillon 104 étaient tous incroyable ! Fort, intelligent et courageux ! Nous n'avions jamais eu une aussi bonne récolte ! On aurait presque oublier que certains d'entre eux étaient des traîtres ! Presque. »

Elle laissa un moment de silence :

« - Eren n'en faisait pas parti, on s'en est rendu compte heureusement. Il était la possibilité la plus probable à l'époque, avec Mikasa et Armin. Ils étaient amis d'enfance, rien que de plus facile que de prétendre quelque chose : un piège ambitieux avec un sous-sol débordant de la vérité ? C'était trop beaux. Mais ce n'était pas eux. Ce fut Annie, Reiner et Bertolt. Mais à quoi bon parler d'eux ? Alors que les nouveaux jouer, les anciens mourraient. Mike, Nanaba, le Squad d'élite de Levi, Molbit. »

Un nouveau silence :

« - Erwin. »

Elle rit doucement, essuyant son nez et ses yeux :

« - Ce aurait dû être moi la prochaine. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir mis tout votre espoir sur les épaules d'un autre. Tous ceux qui sont morts les avait mis sur les épaules du Caporal Levi. Parce qu'il était le plus fort. C'était le choix logique. »

Elle pleura plus fort, retirant son sourire forcé de son visage :

« - Levi a été le seul à parier que ce serait Erwin qui survivrait. J'imagine que nous avons tous perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Car après tout, l'objet de nos paris à tous… est mort, assassiné par Eren Jeager ! »

La foule n'était plus en colère. Elle était calme. Des yeux choqués et mystifié la regardait.

« - Vous vous demandez comment je sais qu'Eren est le seul responsable ? C'est simple. Où nous avons trouvé Levi, il y avait les corps des dizaines de personnes qui s'était échappé pour suivre Eren, le corps de Zeke, le titan bestial. Le seul qui n'était pas là était Eren Jeager. Il y avait juste des traces de lui partant. »

Elle resta silencieuse, son œil mort regardant le monde devant-elle.

« - Ne laissons pas le meurtre du Soldat le plus puissant de notre nation impuni. »

La foule rugit son accord.

Les fantômes de ses camarades passaient la regardait toujours, peut-être que cette nouvelle paire d'œil brûlait légèrement moins son dos.

Eren avait testé sa chance trop longtemps et ils avaient payés le prix fort en lui faisant confiance.


End file.
